the_ministry_of_neutral_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Atom is Kahar
19:49 Kahar's unintentionally hilarious 19:46 KaharZamet 62dd4acd@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.221.74.205 has joined ##JJJ 19:46 Hi Kahar 19:46 KaharZamet changed the topic of ##JJJ to: Ok 19:46 Hi 19:46 so your the dick head who changes the topic when people tell you not to 19:46 o_o 19:47 <+kl0_> what o_o 19:47 I was watching this video with these black guys in it and they kept saying the n word oo_oo 19:47 <+kl0_> Why... 19:47 Idk 19:48 But they said it ALOT o_o 19:48 Then my grandma walked in 19:48 So I quickly changed it oo_oo 19:48 headphones motherfucker 19:49 HAVE YOU HEARD OF THEM 19:49 OH YEAH 19:49 THERES GONNA BE SWEARING IN YOUR LIFE 19:49 SO 19:49 WATCH YOURSELF 19:49 Then she gave me this BIG LONG PRETZEL 19:49 ...o_o 19:49 <+kl0_> o_o 19:49 the hell kahar 19:49 Ik my friends at school curse alot o_o 19:49 http://www.nationstates.net/nation=dylan_the_best 19:49 My mom tells me not to hang around them o_o 19:49 But I do anyway oo_oo 19:50 I can tell how white your mom is o_o 19:50 and how rich they are o_o 19:50 Whoa what's that? o_o 19:51 OH YEAH KAHAR 19:51 YOU PUSSY 19:51 YOU WORSHIP A SHEMALE 19:51 Well anyway I was telling Atom about how I was watching these GTA videos 19:51 What? o_o 19:51 <+kl0_> what.............. 19:51 let me show you 19:51 FIRST 19:51 HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET TO WATCH GTA VIDEOS WITH AN OVER PROTECTIVE FAMILY THAT YOU HAVE 19:52 I was telling Atom about these GTA videos by Syndicate Project o_o 19:52 SECOND 19:52 GTA looks so fun I wish my parents would let me buy it 19:52 <+kl0_> I watched both of them 19:52 <+kl0_> They're like 5 hours combined 19:53 <+kl0_> GTA 5 does look fun 19:53 My parents just don't want me to go out and kill people for reals if I play GTA V o_o 19:53 <+kl0_> But only because of the vehicles 19:53 <+kl0_> Not because you can kill people 19:53 HOLD ON THIS UGLY ASS KID MADE A VID ABOUT NOVA 19:53 <+kl0_> I just want to collect the cars 19:53 I THINK HES A JEW WITH BLONDE HAIR FROM WHAT IV'E SEEN OF HIM 19:53 Who's Nova? oo_oo 19:53 OH 19:53 Nevermind oo_oo 19:53 <+kl0_> Xalandranova? 19:53 I thought you went UberhaxorNova 19:54 Who I know nothing about 19:54 here it is 19:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wcYsXMmY0w 19:54 -_- 19:54 HAHAHAHA 19:54 KAHAR YOU PUSSY 19:55 I'm going to get my squad together in CWA so we can kill this guy oo_oo 19:55 GO AHEAD HES GARBAGE TO THE PARLIAMENT ANYWAY 19:55 BTW, YOUR A DICK RIDER 19:55 A TOTAL 19:55 DICKRIDER 19:55 No I'm not oo_oo 19:55 And don't say that my parents are in the room o_o 19:55 YOUR ASSEMBLING A GROUP OF PEOPLE TO KILL SOMONE BECAUSE HE SHOWED THE TRUTH ABOUT YOUR BOY FRIEND 19:56 Uh-oh my mom is walking over o_o 19:56 KAHARZAMET 19:56 REMEMBER THAT STORY 19:56 YOU TOLD ABOUT YOUR MOM 19:56 HAVING SEX 19:56 AND YOU WERE LIKE "SHES SOOO HOT" 19:56 Yeah xD 19:56 Oh yeah 19:56 meanwhile: *kahar is getting slapped to shit* 19:56 WHAT THE FUCK? 19:56 My whole life was an accident 19:57 <+kl0_> wut 19:57 XD!!!!! 19:57 My dad's condom broke 19:57 So that got my mom pregnant o_o 19:57 the serious fuck? XD 19:57 <+kl0_> that moment when you're trying to say its, instead you say tits 19:57 OH MY GOD KAHAR 19:57 I MEAN ATOM 19:57 WOW 19:57 HOW THE FUCK 19:57 DID I NOT NOTICE 19:57 XD 19:57 WHAT THE FUCK XD!!!! 19:57 XD!!!